lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Maul (CJDM1999)
Darth Maul is one of the Fun Pack characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Star Wars franchise. Background Darth Maul was Darth Sidious' Sith apprentice, trained from infancy in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force after he was given to Sidious by his mother on Dathomir. His weapon of choice was his red double-bladed lightsaber. Maul carried out several missions for his Master, before facing his greatest test of eliminating two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who were tasked with protecting the Queen of Naboo. Maul tracked down the Naboo cruiser in his Sith Infiltrator to the planet of Tatooine. Maul sent out three Sith Probe Droids to find the Naboo party, and they successfully located them as they were preparing to leave. The Sith Lord proceeded to go after Qui-Gon on his speeder bike, who was taking a young boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker back to the Naboo cruiser. Maul engaged Qui-Gon in a lightsaber duel, choosing to use only a single blade. However, Qui-Gon managed to escape from the duel by leaping onto the ship's boarding ramp. Back on Naboo, Maul later again encountered Qui-Gon, this time along with his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The three dueled with their lightsabers (with Maul using both blades of his lightsaber), but the Jedi and Sith remained equals, until Maul managed to gain an advantage and stab Qui-Gon through the chest, the wound eventually causing the Master to die. Obi-Wan fought with great ferocity after this event managing to slice Maul's lightsaber in half, but he too was left virtually defeated, until he managed to jump out of the melting pit he was pushed into, pulling his Master's lightsaber to him at the same time by using the Force, and sliced Darth Maul in half. Maul then fell into the melting pit. Ten years later, in the Clone Wars, Maul's brother, Savage Opress, was sent to find Darth Maul. Opress discovered Maul living on the Outer Rim with in a cave with cybernetic spider-like legs. Over the years, Maul went mad, which caused him to forget certain events. However, his mind was restored by Mother Talzin, and prosthetic legs with a lower torso were fashioned for him. He then went with Opress to find Kenobi and engaged him in a duel, before Kenobi fled with the help of Asajj Ventress. Maul and his brother soon began attacking Republic installations and looting them, eventually coming upon planet Florrum. There, he encountered Hondo Ohnaka and recruited many of the pirate's men using the money he had stolen. However, before Maul could finish his plan, Kenobi and another Jedi arrived at Florrum, answering a call for help from Hondo. In the ensuing fight, the second Jedi was killed, Opress's arm was cut off by Kenobi and Maul's mechanical legs were severely damaged by blaster fire from the pirates, who were now back under Hondo's command. Maul and Opress barely managed to escape, making to their ship and flee in the escape pod before it was shot down by Hondo's men. The brothers were eventually rendered comatose, drifting through space in the pod. When near death, they were discovered and rescued by Death Watch, whose leader, Pre Vizsla, recognized their potential value. Maul had his triple-jointed mechanical legs replaced with more humanoid ones as he and his brother were nursed back to health. Maul decided to join Vizsla to help the warrior take over his home planet of Mandalore, in return for Vizsla's aid in capturing and killing Obi-Wan Kenobi, with whom the death Watch also had a grudge. Their plan was soon put into action and the Death Watch began absorbing various crime gangs, the Black Sun, Hutt Clans, and Pykes chief among them. Maul began to display a superior and disdainful attitude towards Vizsla, even giving the Death Watch leader orders and admonishing him at times. The new assembled gangs, now known as the Shadow Collective, attacked Mandalore. The planet's current leader, Duchess Satine Kryze, was powerless to stop them and when the Death Watch miraculously appeared, "saving" the people of Mandalore from the Shadow Collective, Pre Vizsla and his Mandalorians had enormous support. Vizsla was able to take over Mandalore with his subjects cheering him on, while Kryze was locked in a cell. Soon after, Vizsla ordered the arrest of Maul and his brother, resenting the treatment he had been getting and fearing they would try to eliminate him. Maul and Opress escaped their cell and made their way to the capital, where Maul challenged Vizsla to one-on-one combat. As a warrior bound by honour, Vizsla could not refuse in front of his men. After a lengthy duel, Maul killed Vizsla and claimed his position as the new leader. While most swore allegiance to Maul, Vizsla's lieutenant, Bo-Katan, refused to accept an "outsider". She and her division, the Nite Owls, branched off and fled. Maul had his political puppet, Prime Minister Almec, "explain" how Satine Kryze had killed Vizsla and how Almec was now to take his place, leaving Maul to be the secret ruler of Mandalore and Death Watch. As anticipated, Bo-Katan attempted to free Satine, who just managed to contact the Republic before being captured aain my Maul's Mandalorians, now known as Super Commandos. But the deed was done, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine's one-time love interest, soon arrived on Mandalore. He managed to free Satine and get her on board is ship before Maul confronted him, having his craft blown up and then capturing Kenobi. He exacted his revenge on the Jedi by killing Satine before the Jedi and then sending him to his cell. However, Maul was interrupted by the arrival of his former master, Darth Sidious, who now saw his one-time apprentice as a rival. Sidious had decided to end Maul's Shadow Collective and all his plans before they became a threat, and in the ensuing fight killed Opress and thoroughly defeated Maul. Maul was eventually able to escape but his criminal empire was crushed by Sidious' forces and his mother, the Nightsister witch Talzin, was killed. He returned to Mandalore and confronted Ahsoka Tano in battle, and despite being temporarily captured by her was able to escape. Eventually he made his way to the planet Malachor where he became stranded while being pursued by one of the Empire's Inquisitors, and it was here that he was discovered by Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger. Following a temporary alliance and then Maul's betrayal on Malachor-which resulted in the deaths of several Inquisitors and the blinding of Ezra's master Kanan Jarrus, Maul escaped in a TIE Advanced v1. Some months later, Maul took Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Zeb Orrelios, and Chopper prisoner in order to force Ezra and Kanan to come to him with a Sith Holocron he and Ezra recovered on Malachor. He and Ezra would then unite this Holocron with Kanan's Jedi Holocron in order to see a vision through the Force, after which Maul fled. It wasn't long before Maul would approach the rebels again, with Maul taking Ezra to Dathomir, where he was able to piece together the vision and discern that Obi-Wan Kenobi was in hiding on Tatooine. He soon traveled to that world to kill Obi-Wan but was defeated and mortally wounded by the Jedi Master, though after learning of Luke Skywalker he expressed hope that the boy would avenge him and his old enemy before he died. At some point prior to his death, Maul masterminded the crime syndicate Crimson Dawn, which Qi'ra was a member of. She reported to him on the death of Dryden Vos at the hands of a group led by Tobias Beckett, but did not disclose the names of her friends Han Solo and Chewbacca. Grand Interdimensional War TBA Abilities # Dark Side Powers # Photo Mode # Boomerang # Force Choke # Force Jump # Acrobat Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Enoch's Army Category:Enemies Category:Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Photo Mode Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Dark Side Category:Dark Lords Category:Darkness Category:Prequel Trilogy Characters Category:Lords Category:The Force Category:Vine Cut Category:Illumination Category:Laser Deflector Category:Force Choke Category:Aliens Category:Clone Wars Characters Category:Rebels Characters Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Canon Characters Category:Legends Characters